creepybeingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infection Code MissingNo.
Here at CreepyBeings we went over Slylvas, Celly, a bit of Siender, and of course the Self Aware Missingno. Well, MissingNo. has returned! Join us for the story of a MissingNo gone Turbo. MissingNo in the past. There are two reasons why the player encounters MissingNo., both as a result of programming bugs. The first is caused by the way the game stores battle information and the second is caused by the Old Man script in Viridian City. When traveling from one area to another, the game assigns numbers for Pokémon that the player encounters to a data buffer, read by the game when they encounter a wild Pokémon. However, on the right side of the Cinnabar and Seafoam Islands, no data is actually assigned to this buffer, and the information from the previous location is used instead (the player's name data). Once encountered, players can fight, flee, or capture MissingNo. just like any other wild Pokémon in the game. After encountering the MissingNo., the sixth item's quantity in the player's item menu will be multiplied by 128, and the game's "Hall of Fame" gallery will become damaged forever. Other display problems may happen, though these can be fixed by viewing a Pokédex entry or resetting the Game Boy. It commonly appears as a scrambled "d" shaped rectangle, though sometimes (encounter values) it will look like a Ghost or two fossils. Current Standings. As we know MissingNo was in the 1st 5 generations. But where'd he go in gen 6? Just a door in Lumiose City? Well that's what we thought until he became self aware, as in the last page made on MissingNo. This time its worse. MissingNo. went MIA for a while after his encounters but has been found again. This gif's and pictures of MissingNo. are now infected and can corrupt any device. MissingNo. has become so self aware he can take many forms. He's gone so Turbo that he currently stands on the internet corrupting devices pluged into anything with internet or once had internet. Like Ben Drowned from Creepypasta. Someone has uploaded MissingNo. into the mainframe of global internet. We do not yet know who. There have been reports of flying skeletal Teradactals (Aerodactyl Sprite) by Men and Women. All of which are either currently found dead, in half, or in hospitals. Others Report a Skeleton with scythes for hands (Kabutops Sprite). Be aware when near all technology starts a static screen when near. Somehow, Someway, MissingNo. is at large and in our internet using the Wifi Lines to get to us and pick us off one by one ready to kill if threatened. Some Report seeing a black ghost and feeling as if possession at some points being forced to connect their devices to computers and other materials to the internet and put back into reality later on in the day only to find when they turned their devices on they would either be static or have images of MissingNo. You Must Be Wary Of The Internet Now. MissingNo. Is setting a new age of technical difficulties. Literally. Some people have completely disappeared but then have been reported to have seen some individuals in game Rom's and Cartrages of any Pokémon Game containing a MissingNo. Sprite the next day. To those forever lost in the times of games and at risk of possible deletion, be wary of the MissingNo., for if you find one and become corrupt, you shall forever be lost, a victim to MissingNo., Evolved into MissingTurbo. "You have been infected by Code Missing Number. GOODBYE" "I have corrupted your save file. PERMANENTLY" These are two quotes by this MissingNo. MissingNo now has 3 new Kabutops forms, one is blue, another blood red, and another more glitch then before. Some say that the red one is MissingNo stained by the blood of his victims. The glitch Kabutops is said to be the new evolution state of the glitchmon. The Blue one is said to be the aquatic version of MissingNo used to take out submarines and boats. MissingNo is at large and is Very Darngerous be aware. Invertation What i'm about to tell you puts me, you, and even your families in danger of sudden death. MissingNo... Has Broken the boundries of power. It is modifying the coding to the Pokemon its come in contact with. Making the his new "Missing Army." He called the first, Glitch the Mew.